dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob's Ladder
Jacob's Ladder is a tower residing within sacred ground, which is managed and inhabited by Asherah, the Queen of Heaven and ex-wife of the Biblical God. There exists a series of seven floors, each with their own purpose - though a few aren't as used as others - which are all connected to a separate Biblical Heaven depending on the floor number. Located within an unknown location, as it should not theoretically exist, however, it became a real place created by God of the Bible to show His appreciation of Jacob, it is what connects the Earth to the Heavens, a spot filled with Light that is poisonous to Devils and other beings of darkness. The Ladder first takes its existence from the dream of Jacob when he was fighting his brother Esau and it had helped Jacob come to understand his obligations that he had inherited as a person chosen by God. The area located around the tower is filled with blue flowers, which are a subspecies of Verbena, known as Caeruleum Verbena. Verbena can be called the "tears of Isis" or "Hera's tears", however, they were also used to staunch Jesus Christ's wounds after being removed from the cross. It was consequently called "Holy herb" and "Devil's Bane". Regular Verbena would merely be poisonous to Low to Mid-class Devils, however, this subspecies, which has been strengthened due to the intensity of Light gathered near them because of the Ladder, can even effect Ultimate-class Devils; it is highly recommended for Devils and creatures of Darkness, such as Vampires, to not go near these special types of flowers. As mentioned above, there are a total of seven floors within Jacob's Ladder. By gazing upon the Ladder, one would not think that these floors would be very big; however, those who guess this would be wrong. The inside of the Ladder is much more massive than one would realize, as the "world" inside could very well span several hundred of miles across, depending on the floor. Each floor serves a different purpose and each floor possesses a door hidden within, which connectes the floor to the same numbered Biblical Heaven where Angels govern. First floor being connected to the First Heaven, second to second, etcetera. 'Floors' 'First Floor - Water' The first floor of Jacob's Ladder, which has been titled simply as "Water". This floor serves as the guest living quarters for any visitors of the Ladder and where a bustling ghost town can be found. The floor is covered in an ocean with a bright artificial sun hanging in the sky (it never sets). The top of the floor features a giant fountain which spews forth an endless amount of water. It is connected to the First Heaven, where the Low-class Angels reside and where the first line of defense lay. Similar to the First Heaven, if any hostile intruders enter, Asherah would meet them here and obliterate them. 'Second Floor - Ananke' The second floor of Jacob's Ladder, titled after the Greek personification of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity, "Ananke". The crystal tower, residing within the middle of a dark and still ocean, with a black sky above and few stars shining, is meant to be a prison for those who seek the Ladder for less than savory reasons. All who managed to find it, would be erased either by Asherah, or left to forever reside within the prison of crystal, to never see the light of day ever again. It is also home to many Heroes of the past whose names never made it in the history books, as well as some who did. Ananke is connected to the Second Heaven, which is a place filled with darkness where Angels observe the stars and where they confine Angels that have sinned. 'Third Floor - Flos Vitae' The third floor of Jacob's Ladder, "Flos Vitae", translated as "Flower of life", is a floor covered in as many flowers as there are living beings in the world. Be they human, mammal, insect, fish, Angel, or even Devil - if they have a life, then a flower within this never-ending floor was birthed because of them. When that specific individual passes on, the flower that is connected to them also disappears. If one wishes to find someone in the world, one merely needs to walk within this flower field and they will find the one that they seek. It is connected to the Third Heaven, which is home to the souls of the dead who have been taken to Heaven. That Heaven is also connected to Purgatory, though Asherah does not care. 'Fourth Floor - Sefirot' The fourth floor of Jacob's Ladder, "Sefirot" though it can also be spelled as "Sephirot". The floor had previously been empty, void of anything but grass, however, a curious seed had been thrown into the room and some time later (most likely a century or two) this tree had popped up. The origin of the seed is complicated and yet simplistic. God of the Bible had gifted the seed, which came from the Tree of Life, to Asherah, but He did not tell her of its origins. Later, when she came to inhabit the Ladder and had became the Guardian of Humanity, she had simply tossed the seed inside this floor, as she had no use for it. She has never entered this room once more after this, and still, to this day, has no idea as to the existence of this "Second Tree of Life". The name she chose for it, while random, was spot on in some ways. It is connected to the Fourth Heaven, which is where the Garden of Eden is located. Another coincidence, but one that Asherah does not know, nor care to know. 'Fifth Floor - Polymath' The fifth floor of Jacob's Ladder, known as "Polymath". It is named after a person whose expertise spans a significant number of subject areas, known to draw on complex bodies of knowledge to solve specific problems. A rather fitting name for a library which houses an immense archive. The information located within this library grows and disappears by the day, as it is connected to the research institutions held within the Fifth Heaven itself. Meaning, anything written down and archived there, can instantly be copied and archived into the Ladder's personal library. However, because the space of the library is finite, when a new book appears, the oldest disappears. This can potentially lead to missing information, however, due to every piece of information being archived within the research institutions in the Fifth Heaven, it can easily be retrieved with but a thought by Asherah herself. 'Sixth Floor - Atlantis' The sixth floor of Jacob's Ladder, named after the fictional island of "Atlantis". Within this floor resides an amusement park where Asherah (or any guest) can enjoy themselves and gain great entertainment due to the exotic attractions and beautiful mascot, titled "Ashirah", which is dressed up like Asherah herself, which may or may not actually be Asherah wearing an Asherah costume over her own body. It's a very weird place, it is very much recommended to never go here. It is connected to the Sixth Heaven, which is also known as "Zebel" and is where the Seraphs reside. The secret entrance leading here is located within Michael's closet, and due to its discovery, the other Seraphim permanently boarded off Michael's own room, forcing him to sleep in other vacant rooms... in the First Heaven. 'Seventh Floor - Vae Victis' The seventh, and final, floor of Jacob's Ladder, and called "Vae Victis", translated as "woe to the vanquished". It serves as the reminder that if one were to step foot inside this throne room, then to keep one's head on straight, or they will cease to exist within the hour. This floor is usually where Asherah can be found and is where she can gaze upon the entirety of the world, be it Earth, Heaven, or the Underworld. She can even gaze upon the Dimensional Gap from this spot, sitting upon the throne, but chooses not to as there would be no point. Behind the throne lays a small door, one that only a child could comfortably walk through due to its low height (Asherah). After walking down a rather long corridor, one would locate a second door that has a sign in the form of a piece of paper being stapled to the front with the words (written badly in crayon) "Asherah's room" written on it. Inside the room, is a rather ordinary young girls room, filled with cute plushies of Ashirah (the mascot from the Sixth Floor Atlantis) and other such things. One would not expect the Queen of Heaven to have such an adorable room, but any who trespass would never tell a soul; due to them being either killed or thrown into the second floor's crystal tower to live for eternity, frozen within time, within a prison that they would be unable to escape. A horrible fate for such an adorable discovery. It is connected to the Seventh Heaven, which is where God's System and the Sacred Gear System are located. It was also where the God of the Bible once resided before His unfortunate passing. Trivia *So far, to this day, only one secret entrance leading into Jacob's Ladder from the Heavens has been located, which would be in the Sixth Floor. **This is due to this door existing within Michael's closet, which would latter, upon its discovery, permanently cause the barring of his room to everyone, including himself. *Each floor was previously unnamed, until Asherah moved in. *This page had previously self-destructed when I had written it (and finished) causing me to lose all my progress on it. I have finally, after about ten days, gotten back to writing it all down. I feel accomplished. Category:Fanon Locations Category:Deus Vult